


Muddled Spirits

by SpunSugar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Bartender! Yuuri, Clubbing, Gen, M/M, Matchmaking, Victor is a mess, might add tags with later chapters, wing-man Christophe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunSugar/pseuds/SpunSugar
Summary: Yuuri works as a bartender at a gay club in Detroit, where Victor first lays eyes on him at the end of a night out with Christophe. The Russian skating team takes pity on Victor in his pining, and ends up playing matchmakers. Can Victor make a move before their competition is over and the team returns to Russia? Or will this just be a hopeless distraction?





	Muddled Spirits

“You won’t be disappointed if we split off from here, will you?” Chris leaned in to shout over the music, but Victor was already distracted again. “Victor. Darling.” He waved a hand in front of Victor’s face. “You haven’t had _that_ many.”

Victor pulled himself out of the puddle he’d been slouched in at the bar. As well as the literal puddle in which he’d been resting his elbow.

“Huh? Sorry.”

He made a face as he realized his sleeve was covered in something sticky and green… Jello shots?

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Chris was eyeing him hard.

“I’m just tired,” Victor mumbled as he brushed half-heartedly at his shirt with a wet napkin. “I think I’m going to call it a night soon.”

“That might be a good idea. As for me~” Chris downed another shot and pressed a lime between his lips. “That guy from earlier invited me home after this.”

That got Victor’s attention.

“Wow! That didn’t take long.”

Chris winked and batted his lashes dramatically in response.

“Have a good time,” Victor blessed.

“Oh I will. You know how to get back to the hotel from here?” Chris checked. He kept arching his back on the stool, scanning the crowd around them impatiently.

“Yes, yes. Go.”

Chris wrapped an arm around Victor’s waist and gave him an affectionate squeeze.

“Meet you tomorrow for hangover brunch!”

Victor watched him slink back into the crowd, sweat-slicked muscles in a fishnet top glistening under the neon lights. Victor sighed. Even though he wasn’t in the mood to socialize, he immediately felt Chris’s absence. It would be hard to go back to the room alone. He wondered if he would be able to fall asleep. He missed Makkachin…

 

“All alone?”

Victor turned around to find one of the bartenders clearing glasses from the counter in front of him.

“Huh?”

“Your blond friend,” the bartender repeated, louder this time to combat the heavy bass. “Did he leave you all by yourself?”

“Oh- Yes,” Victor smiled. “It’s alright, though. He came here looking for a man.”

The bartender was rolling his sleeves up past his elbows, bending over what must’ve been a set of sinks just out of Victor’s line of sight. He was wearing a long apron, the strings wrapped around his body an extra time to fit his slim hips. He kept wiping his forehead with the back of a soapy arm, pushing stray strands of short black hair off of his face. He straightened up, hastily drying off his hands with a towel. He caught Victor’s eye and Victor realized he’d been staring. The bartender smiled brightly.

“What about you?”

“Pardon?” Victor asked. It was hard to make out the English clearly over the music.

“Are you here looking for a man?”

Victor was glad it was dark because he could feel his face heat up under the bartender’s gaze.

“No,” he laughed nervously. “I’m going to spend the rest of the night by myself.”

“Well, here-” The bartender set a clean glass in front of him. “You were drinking Mai Tais earlier, right?”

Victor nodded cautiously as the man grabbed a cocktail shaker.

“Alright. This one’s on me.”

He poured Victor a drink, tossed in a straw, and stuck a lime wedge on the edge of the glass.

“Thank you-”

“My name’s Yuuri, by the way.” The bartender flashed the nameplate pinned to his chest. “What’s yours?”

“Victor,” Victor managed.

“Get home safe, Victor,” Yuuri winked and walked away.

And that easily, Victor was smitten.

 

 

 

Victor let out a long, horrific groan, sprawling out in the booth like a misbehaving child. Yurio scooted a bit further away from him with a grumpy expression.

“He was so gorgeous!” Victor lamented, sitting forward suddenly to drop his forehead onto the table.

“Victor, please sit up. You’re drawing attention,” Mila whispered curtly, hiding her face behind a menu.

“He probably _wants_ his fans to find us,” Yurio muttered.

Georgi’s eyes, lined with charcoal, darted back and forth across the restaurant. He looked like an anxious raccoon.

“You don’t think we’ll run into any here, do you? I thought you said this place was secluded.”

“I _said_ , if we don’t make a scene, probably nobody will recognize us,” Mila emphasized. She kicked Victor in the shin.

“If this guy’s so special why don’t you just have dinner with him, instead of bothering us about it?” Yurio asked, ignoring Victor’s quiet dry sob of pain.

“Yurochka’s right, you should ask him out,” Georgi declared. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that the heart never waits.” His voice wavered with emotion and he suddenly clasped Victor’s hands in his. “Don’t lose your chance!”

Victor didn’t bother to lift his head off of the table.

“How can I ask him out when we’ve barely spoken to one another?”

Mila set down her menu with a sigh.

“You sure are in deep for someone you’ve barely talked to.” She fixed Victor with a pitying smile. “You want to get to know him, right?”

Victor nodded, still pouting.

“Then you have to go back there and talk to him!”

“But what if he doesn’t even remember me? He was probably just thinking that I looked pathetic sitting there on my own,” Victor mumbled. The thought made him feel heavy. He inhaled deeply and pushed himself upright.

“So what? Then just fly back to Russia and never see him again.”

Yurio was punching the small packets of crackers that had come with his soup into pulp.

Mila opened her mouth to scold him but then realized-

“That’s a good point, actually. If it doesn’t go well, you never have to see him again. So what do you have to lose?”

Victor’s eyes clouded over. He couldn’t seem to get Yuuri’s smile out of his head. Yuuri’s smile, and the taste of rum with lime…


End file.
